Lullaby
by Miu l'Ornithorynque
Summary: On dit qu'avoir un enfant est la chose la plus belle au monde. Mais que ce passe-t-il si cet enfant est la cause de la mort, de la femme de notre vie ?


05.05.1999, Hôpital Winter Haven, 15 : 37.

J'ai peur. Je ne comprends rien de ce que disent les médecins. Ma femme hurle de douleur, c'est compréhensible, je compatis, vraiment, je pourrai jamais faire cela. L'accouchement, une des étapes les plus douloureuses dans la vie d'une femme.

On continue d'avancer, se rapprochant de la salle de travail, sous les hurlements de ma femme. Avant d'entrer, on m'oblige à mettre une blouse bleue, la couleur est juste horrible. Pendant plusieurs minutes, mon épouse crie, hurle, c'est horrible, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Elle qui d'habitude est si calme. Ça y'est le bébé est là, mais mon épouse ne bouge plus, je lève la tête et ce que j'y vois me paralyse, une ligne droite, un bruit sourd. J'ai vu assez de séries pour savoir ce que ça signifie. La mort.

Une infirmière me fait sortir malgré mes plaintes et mes insultes.

J'ai peur, et si elle ne survivait pas, et si l'enfant mourait, et si je devais l'élever seul. Ma tête va exploser, je me pose beaucoup trop de questions, je doute beaucoup trop. Pendant plus d'une heure, j'attends que quelqu'un daigne venir me donner des nouvelles de ma femme.

C'est ainsi que peu de temps après tous cela le jeune médecin qui s'occupait de l'accouchement vint m'annoncer que je ne reverrais plus jamais l'amour de ma vie.

Je me suis mis à pleuré, silencieusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une des infirmières ne vienne me donne ce qu'il me reste de ma femme, c'est-à-dire, l'enfant qu'elle vient de mettre au monde.

Je n'ai même pas le courage de lui trouver un prénom tout de suite. Je récupère mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie, en passant devant l'accueil, je vois des brochures sur l'adoption, j'en prends une. Je ne pense pas réussir à élevé cet enfant seul.

Je me dirige vers ma voiture, et place l'enfant sur le siège arrière. Une fois fait, je monte également, je mets le contact et avant toutes choses, je mets la radio, Nicklback est en train de passé, ils passent une de mes chansons préférées. Je me mets ensuite en route vers chez-moi.

Il ne me faut pas trente minutes pour arrivée, je descends et prends cet enfant dans mes bras, pour ensuite me diriger vers l'appartement où moi et ma femme vivons ensembles, enfin vivions..

J'allonge l'enfant sur le canapé, et mes yeux se dirigent vers la brochure, j'hésite, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pour la première fois depuis ça naissance, je regarde vraiment cet enfant, il ressemble vraiment à sa mère, à l'exception que ces cheveux ne sont pas bruns mais noirs. Comme les miens. Il me fait penser à elle..

J'ai besoin d'un café.

Après être entré dans la cuisine, j'entends le petit pleuré, je retourne dans le salon, et prends le petit dans mes bras pour le bercer. Il finit par s'en dormir, vingt minutes de cri plus tard.

Une fois posé dans son berceau, je me dirige vers la chambre que je partageais avec ma femme. Mon regard, ce pose sur une photo d'elle. J'ai dû passer trente minutes à la regarder et pleurer, lorsque l'enfant ce réveil et se remet à pleuré. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça..

Je le prends et me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le lait. Il continue de pleurer encore et encore et encore. Ça a duré toute la nuit, j'en peux plus.

Il est dix heures du matin, ce qui veut dire qu'il a pleuré pendant sept heures. Sept putains d'heures.

Je l'allonge sur le tapis de jeu que j'avais acheté en compagnie de mon épouse. Peut-être qu'il faut que je change sa couche. Dans un faux mouvement, je fais tomber mon téléphone qui s'allume et qui lance une vidéo de ma femme, que j'avais filmé pendant son septième mois de grossesse, elle parle de ses sentiments, de ce qu'elle ressent quand elle sens cet enfant lui donné des petits coups de pied, du bonheur qu'elle éprouve.

Je regarde tendrement la vidéo, prends mon téléphone, et la montre au bébé, il a directement arrêté de pleurer. Il a l'air fasciné par cette vidéo. Ou par mon téléphone, je ne sais pas.

Je le prends dans mes bras et on la regarde ensemble. La voix de sa mère l'apaise. Ça voit est comme une douce berceuse, une magnifique berceuse.

Je prends le papier présent dans la poche droite de mon pantalon, le regarde et le froisse.

Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. C'est mon fils. Mon bébé. Notre enfant, à ma femme et à moi.

"Bienvenu, Luffy"

.

.

.

 **Mon Dieu...** **Les fautes qu'il y avait...**  
 **Oui, je corrige toutes mes fictions.**  
 **Bon, à la prochaine~**


End file.
